When You Think You Know Someone
by wanda lensherr
Summary: Do you ever wonder what happen to her when she was depicted on the ground surrounded by Aizen's minions? Read this to find out! Hint hint she starts hunting down the men responsible for attacking her leaving Aizen last on the list.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own bleach!

Ch one

"Help! No please stop it!"I yelled for someone to hear me and offer aid but no one intervene. One man flip me on my stomach. I struggle on my belly still.

"We'll have to break her spirit. This one is strong and you know the boss won't be able to extract a piece of her soul if she puts up a fight" one man spoke to the other. They must have been in their thirties. There were seven men and their ages vary. All of them looked rugged a common trait despite their age difference. They also shared a similarity. Little regard for life a perfect example of this was the human cruelty they display on me.

"Ahh!"I screamed as someone stuck a foreign object in me it tore at my insides causing my internal body to fill up with blood. The sharp searing pain felt like glass being use to cut my inner walls. I pounded my fists screaming my head off. My cries only fell on deaf ears if anything it excited them more.

"Look at how she bleeds"someone spoke and again it happen.

"Stop it you sick bastards!"I scream while someone grunted in me then release in me. The semen burn my rip flesh causing me to scream and sob uncontrollably.

"I'm through with this cunt. You can have her"He rasp pulling out his thick bloody cock. I tried to pick myself up but someone step on my back causing me to fall back on my face.

"I'm next" one young man yelled. He flipped me from under his comrade's sandal.

"I want to see this bitch's eyes as I come"He yelled. I heard whistles.

"Be a good lad and don't tear her up too much I need something to stretch when I come"One male yelled.

I spit on the current man's face. He snarls then punches me. I could've black out any woman in her right mind would have opted to but I wanted to remain strong and see who my attackers were. I dug my nails as deep as I could in his face and scratch him in hopes he would lose an eye or bear a scar for the rest of his life. He yelled then punches me again. I almost black out that time but my adrenaline for fight left me in a rush so I was immune. They continue to take turns and gang rape me. I vow to hunt each and everyone of them down as a Soul Reaper.

That was my motivation to enlist in the Shinigami Academy. I didn't know who these men were I never laid eyes on them much less heard of them. Why they atttack me I dont know but I knew one thing. They weren't drunk so they were completely in their right state of mind.

I kept picking up the boss whoever he was and little comments about he wanted me broken but not dead. The rape was to break my will I knew that but why me? What had I done to deserve such a treatment from this so call boss and his henchmen? I bit the sixth man's neck earning a anguish cry.

"This one is a desert cobra"

"Hold her down while I slice her nipples off "

"She won't be able to bear children let alone nurse them when you get through with her"

By this time I wasn't the full body Rangiku you grew to know. I was small and could barely fit in a A cup.

"Fuck you"I spat my blood on him. They goad and chuckle.

"Now, we already did that to you my little flower"he threaten he pulled out a dagger. He stood over me with his feet planted on either side of my limp body.

"Then go to hell and rot"I curse him.

"I hope to see you in hell too"He mock then mimic a false kiss blown. He slit my measly held dress exposing me to the world. I tried to cover my breasts but he step on my fracture wrist.

"I'm gonna cut you up in tiny pieces so small that not even the vultures will find you"He hisses in my ear. He ran his wakizashi on my thin lips cutting the bottom lip. He trail the sharp tip in a vertical line watching the red blood spill forth. His eyes widen as the blood trickle down my chin completely drenching my lower jaw. He bent his lips down to my beauty mark and kisses it.

I jerk my head away from him. He grin then slip his dagger in his mouth. I watched as he lick my blood savoring the iron taste it gave off. He closes his eyes swallowing it. This man was truly fuck up! He then open his eyes and slid his knife across his left pectoral drawing his own blood. I took it he was messing with me you know mind games. I was a little scare but mostly determine to escape from a nut rapist who didn't mind drawing pain on his body.

"You like it don't you?"he jeer at me. I shook my head at him. He positions his dagger on my throat and slid the smooth part not the jadded teeth on my throat. I held my breath as he traces my jugular outline then went to my protruding clavicle bones.

"You ready honey? It won't take but a minute or two to slice off them mosquitoe bites"He laugh maniacally. He circle his dagger around my breast digging it in the flesh. I screamed as he made a large bloody circle around my breast in multiple assaults.

"Oh honey now that ain't nothing but a scratch I haven't even begun to slice your body off"He spoke sliding the dagger near my hard nipple.

I scream as he made the motion to move sideways but stopped when a reiatsu shook the leaves off the trees making them appear thin and bald.

"Uh oh it looks like you piss off the boss"He murmur whisking the dagger away from my protruding bud. I pee on myself unable to help it. I laid cover in sweat and blood. I tried to roll on my side but one man kept his foot on my throat preventing me from identifying their master. I could hear one man explaining to the "boss" their fun. I heard a yelp then silence as one man drop dead on the dirt. The man over me turned pale then explain their dilemma.

"She won't break not for us"he yelled applying pressure to my throat. I grab his foot digging my short dirty nails in his socks.

"Die you fucking whore"he whisper then froze when he caught a fluctuation of reiatsu.

"I mean succumb"He whisper squeezing my throat tight. I felt my muscles contract as the lungs struggle to take in oxygen. My ears started ringing as the blood pounded in my vessels. I became light headed soon I black out. I didn't know what they did other than they extracted something from me.


	2. Chapter 2

It was several days later when I awoke to find myself not alone. Gin was sitting by my side. His blue eyes gaze into mine as his hands worked to dab the open wounds. I open my mouth to say something but he shushes me. He made his way to the river bank and soak a torn cloth in it. He appear touching my mangle body.

"For ya to collapse from sheer hunger ya must have spirit power"he spoke lightly. I gaze into his face.

"Ya hungry?"he asked handing me a rice ball I nodded my head. He gave me some while tying the torn garments together. I took it he was under the impression I collapse from starvation and my body leak reiatsu by it but that wasn't the case.

"For you to sense me you must have spirit power as well?"I asked him.

"Yeah and like you I have a name"he grin at me. I sat up weak.

"What's your name?"I asked curious to know.

"I'm Gin"Gin introduce to me. I thought his name was weird I mean isn't it a mix drink? I decided to ignore it and shook his hand.

"I"m Rangiku"I spoke he gave me a sideways look.

"For the record I wasn't left here on the road side for starvation"I spoke quietly.

"What the hell happen to ya?"Gin asked reaching out. I allow him but wince when he touches an blood wound.

"A couple of adults beat me"i spoke wiping a tear.

"Ya mean a group of men attack ya?"Gin asked his eyes flashing. I cried unable to recount most of my story. He just listen to my sobs and patted my back.

"Ya be ok Ran I'll be here I promise"he spoke holding me. I sob in his chest. He clenches his fist making a silent vow to himself. From that day we were in separable.

Later on

"There was one guy who died"I spoke lying on the green grass. We were gazing at the night stars. Gin raised his head and look at me.

"What he look like? Maybe I can locate his grave"He spoke determine to help.

"What good would that do?"I asked knowing well there were lots of pauper graves. I had to give Gin credit he was trying to put his prodigy mind to use.

"You could find clues ya know like in a mystery"Gin explain his theory.

"Can't you trace the reiatsu from his attacker?"I asked thinking of the boss.

" Hmm? You said it was more than five guys present it's possible it may be difficult to distinguish the murderer of ya rapist"he spoke.

"The boss attack him whoever this guy is"I explain my idea. I fell asleep leaving him awake. I woke up to see Gin gone.

Everyday he did this. I soon learn he was applying for the Academy. I begged him to take me with him which he did. I trained really hard hoping to perfect my fighting skills so when I came across the rapists I would be the victor. That would be the day I lived again. Sure it was selfish of me to care about my revenge but I think any woman in my position would have wanted justice. I happen to be a female soul reaper who had unfinish business with the men who stole my virginity.

Gin also train hard in class and out. Why he ace the exams in every subject he laid his hands on earning recognition from our teachers. He was quickly promise a rank in the squad and offer a alternate course from me. I encourage him to take the options since he was five grades ahead of me with that being said he graduated sooner than me. In a year to be precise. It took me years but I finally pull through.

The first thing I did when I was dispatch in the district was hunt down my night attackers. I leap from roof top to roof top scanning for a bar or male gathering that would help me in my cause. I target a whore house. I recall one man's fondness for calling me whore so I thought maybe he had a taste in them. I kick the door open and stroll in. Lots of underage girls were gather in a line near the door. I raise an eyebrow I was really disgusted at this illicit act. Some of them were my age or younger. The madam appear with a male I took it he was the assisting eunuch.

"What can I do for you reaper?"she asked in choppy english.

"We ain't got no males but we do have little girls. You like girls?" the eunuch asked me. I stared coldly at him.

"No I'm not into that"I spoke

"Then why are you here don't mention it's your pussy?"he laughs looking at me. I grab his shirt then lit my fingertips to show off my kidou.

"Whoa whoa babe"He answers raising his hands up.

"Babe? I'm not your babe"I threaten then spoke again.

"Try again"I snap his high pitch voice starting to annoy me.

"What can I do for you?"he asked me politely.

"I'm looking for a man whose six foot even and has a scar over his face"I gesture where.

"Hmm? No one I know except.."he snap his fingers.

"Except who?"I asked drawn.

" This Kenpachi guy from the Zaraki district"he revealed.

" Does he have long brown hair and a sickish appearance you know almost anorexia?"I asked him

"Well I don't know about his sickly built other than he's a hell of a fighter and has black hair"he motions.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hmm?"I thought scratching my chin.

"He's a reaper hey you should know him he's captain of the eleventh or twelve squad?"he asked the madam.

"All I know he good customer always pay''she spoke choppy english.

"Yeah he brings a gay guy with a tot and baldy with lots of testosterone"he open up. That really wasn't much help but I kept it in mind.

I decided to keep my eyes open still. The way I figure it the spirits hardly age except for head captain but even then it takes millions of years to do so. I doubt these men would have that long to age let alone live. I decided to question women and children about the six men and the boss's decriptions. One kid insisted it sounded like a man who abducted kadavers and experimented on them. I perk up when she mention grave robbing.

"It was several years back I'll never forget it"she explain to me.

"How do you know?"I asked her.

"Because my girlfriend saw them but she later disappear without a trace. It was really weird everyone was gone and yet their clothes remain intact" she spoke. I thought it was odd considering it should have vanish with them.

"So back to the man who you think is connected to all of this where does he live?"I asked her.

" Oh uh in the next district over"she spoke then whisper

"Be careful he lives in the woods where there are hollows lurking'' she ended.

"Don't worry I will"I vowed tredging along the muddy bank.

It began to rain. I appear at a log cabin with smoke seeping through the chimney. I was just about to charge when a hollow appear. I whip out my sword and leap for its head. It shonido to the side where I missed it completely.

" Fuck"I mutter then fired a kidou spell at it. It dodges my attack. I quick step to the left side of it and sever its rib cage. It shriek loudly then faded away. The rain continue to beat down on my back. Lightning struck once across the sky. I squinted my cat eyes at the out line of a man.

"Hello there pretty lady"he yelled at me. I couldn't hear him but read his lips in the rain. He gesture for me to come in. I slid my sword in my sheath and quick step to his side.

"There was a hollow out there"I reported to him.

"Yeah they lurk around here"he licks his lips. I studied his eyes then shifted my curvy body to the side.

"Do you live here alone?"I asked in a coy voice. I enter the room. I pause near some weapons on his table. I ran my fingertips over his collection of weapons. I see he was fond of brass knuckles and stars.

"Yeah" he sneer his eyes oogling my breasts then my ass. I continue to stroll near his fireplace then pause.

"Tell me do you have a name?"I asked sultrily

"For you sugar you can call me anything"he growls locking the door behind him. I watched as he bars it.

"It must get lonesome for you do you have any friends?"I asked keeping my back to the fireplace. I watch him eye my lips.

"Yeah I do"he spoke stepping close to me. I allow him to invade my space.

"Do you see them often?"I asked in a soft whisper.

" What is this?"he asked looking confuse then grin.

" I see you want to have a three some huh?"He asked lighitng up only I smile at him .

"Something like that I like men who can take charge and aren't afraid of reminding a woman like me their place in society"I spoke softly.

"Yeah baby I got you''he spoke touching my elbow. I smile then pull him closer to me.

"Come here you"I spoke in a taunting manner. He obeyed grabbing my wrists then squeezes them.

"Do you have a bed?" I asked him.

"Yeah follow me"he gesture to his straw mattress.

" Let me help you out of that soaking wet garment"He growls then without invitation he widens my top. I watch as he eye my breasts then the silver necklace Gin bought for me in the Seretei.

"That's pretty"he complimented . I wasn't sure if he meant my breasts or the necklace. Judging from the rat hole he dwells in he could use something to pawn.

"Tell me do you have a boss?"I worded carefully for him to hear. He pales then grins again.

"yyyeah"he answers he lowers his lips to mine. I gaze up at him. He lightly skim his lips over mine.

"Hmm you smell good and taste delicious"He spoke trailing his nose over my long blonde hair.

"There's more"I spoke caressing his face.


	4. Chapter 4

His eyes widen then he bit his lower lip. I notice he had a hungry look in his eyes. I close my eyes and whisper in his ear.

"Tell me do you enjoy women? Women who were once little girls that you can easily overpower? Girls that beg and scream for you to stop hurting them when you only continue to?"I asked I had recognize him from the beginning.

"Hmm? What?"he asked stepping back. He shot me a puzzle look. I continue to speak only I open my glistening eyes.

"You sick fucker I know who you are! It's me the poor skinny orphan you beat that night with your pals"I hissed in a deadly tone. He gasp then change his face to anger.

"I remember you"He squinted at me. He swept his eyes once more over my bodice.

''I see you fill in your bra"He sneer at me. My eyes flash dangerously at him.

"Did you think I forgot what you look like? How can I when you did nothing but beat me with your brass knuckles and started the rape"I spat bitterly at him.

''Ya had it coming walking down the street deserted at night"He snap hotly.

"You caught the attention of our boss"He explain to me.

"Who is he?"I asked only he laughs.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Tell me have you caught up with the others?"he asked stalling for time.

"No I'm starting with you"I answer him.

"Alas then you might as well know that one of us is dead. The boss murder him that night you wouldn't give in"He shared

"Yes I know"I spoke

"Oh? So you do know? Hmm that means you have your work cut out huh?" he laughs coldly.

"Not really" I answer hotly.

"Yeah well good luck to the boss he's a powerful man and you won't last twenty seconds"He spat

"Tell me his name and I'll locate him next"I prodded

"Sorry darling but he kill me if he knew I leak top secret information. I aint no snitch"he answers

"You sorry bastard"I insulted him. He leaps for me but I quickly dodge him. He landed on his straw bed.

"Haro #4 Byakurai!"I yelled pointing a finger at him. He dodges it causing me to shoot a bolt of lightning at nothing. He appear behind me and seize me by the waist.

"Haro #1 Sho!"I chanted pointing at his lock arms. He releases me in a flash. He slid across the room. I turn around and approach him. He sat on his butt with his eyes close. I hesitated then drew my sword out.

"Watch it he could be faking it' 'Haineko purr in my ear. I nodded but raise her above my head in case he attacks me. Nothing! I tap his ribs with my foot. Nothing more.

I sigh then lower my sword by my side. I raised a hand and brush my bangs out of my face. Grab! The hands surge through my hakama locking on my ankle. I yell then fell on my back. He appear over me squeezing my throat tight.

"You stupid little whore"he rasps in anger. I choke on his fierce grip. I reach for my sword but he chokes me even more.

"Die! Die!"he yelled causing my veins to surface on my temples. I wheez and dance my fingertips on the hilt. My mind races extradionary fast. I knew I couldn't chant Kidou let alone breathe so that was rule out. I decided to knee him between the legs. To my surprise he took it. He was one tough bastard. I could hear Haineko screaming for me to stop him. I dug my nails on the hilt drawing it closer to me while he uses both hands to strangle me. I closed my eyes while reaching for Haineko.

I felt the hilt slide in my open palm thus giving me the edge. I knew one thing he was determine to kill me and if I let him he would it was kill or be kill. That was my options for now. I clamp my left hand hard on him and slid Haineko in his left side. Slash! A large pool of blood seep out of him. I continue to slide the blade in till he was down to the hilt. He open his eyes wide in shock and looked at me. He releases me as he gasp. I watched as he rolled off of me. I release Haineko's hilt watching it follow his movement as he slump on his right side and dies with his eyes open. I quickly sat up gasping for air. I tremble while pondering over my actions. It was in self defense even though I went looking for him. I didn't expect him to put up much of a fight. Well he was dead that's the good thing. One down several more to go.I wipe the dried up blood off of my hands. I decided to clean myself up and leave.


	5. Chapter 5

The news of Aizen's promotion to captain reach my ears. That meant Shinji was no longer available. In that same week Gin was also promoted to Lieutenant. I congradulated my old friend wishing I were lieutenant.

"Don't worry ya get there"he encourage me at his party. Captain Tousen appear with Shuhei.

"This is my Lieutenant"He introduces Gin and me to him.

"Hello"I spoke looking at him . He smile at me. Byakuya appear with an angry look on his face.

"That boy is always itching for a fight"Gin whisper to me.

"Really? Not a noble like him?"I asked taking in account his handsome features.

"He's head over heels with some chick"Gin whisper to me. I expected Kisuke to show up but he didn't.

"What happen to Captain Kisuke?"I asked him.

"Ya don't know?"Gin asked shock at me.

"No"I answer and listen as he explains. Captain Jushiro appear with Lieutenant Shiba.

"Hey how's it going?"he asked shaking Gin's hand.

"Nothing much"Gin reply grinning. I walked away making my way out the door. Aizen appear looking flush then step aside.

"Forgive me for almost running into you"He spoke softly.

"No Captain it was my fault. I should watch where I'm going"I answer. I passed him then stop.

"Congratulations Captain on your promotion"I answer looking back at him. He flashes me a appreciative smile.

"Thank you"he spoke then join Gin and Tousen.

I appear at eleventh squad's barrack. I appeared looking for a man with a scar. Yumichika appear with Ikkaku. Right away Yumichika stuck out as a gay guy. I don't think he was present at my assault.

"Who are you?"Ikkaku asked eyeing my bosom.

"Mega booby chan"Yachiru bounce up and down.

"Let me talk to Ken- Chan he likes girls like that"she screamed racing inside the barrack. Right away the squad's members surrounded me.

"Fuck off" I hiss looking at them.

"Ouch she's got attitude"

' 'I like that''

" Hey baby''

I narrow my eyes and pulled my sword slowly out. Zaraki apppear with Yumichika by his side.

"Beautiful and ill temper nice"Zaraki grin a shark one at me.

"Boys give her some space"Zaraki spoke up for me. They all melted away from me.

"Yeah she needs to breathe"Yumichika mutter he eye my breasts. I pass the gawking perverts and stood up to Zaraki's stomach.

"What can I do for you?"He asked crossing his arms. Ikkaku shoo the others off for privacy.

"I'm curious to know if you heard of a man name Boss?"I asked sensing his reiatsu was great. To my knowledge it didn't match the attacker I'm looking for.

''No''Zaraki spoke studying my eyes then my hair. I lower my eyes disappointed.

"Is that all?"Zaraki asked looking slightly disappointed and intrigue.

"Yes"I answer quickly. He nodded watching me leave. I appear at my house.

"So the next one is going to be hard to find"I spoke to myself.

"Let's see no names or clues to their whereabouts. Looks like I'll have to rely on luck this time"I spoke lying on my sofa. I fell asleep clutching Haineko.

A finger brush against my cheek. I open my eyes and sat up thrashing my sword at the opponent's chest.

"Whoa"Gin answer he block the sword with his.

"Sorry" I apologize looking at him.

"Ya left me hanging at my party"he pouted sad then lit up.

"Where ya go?"he asked reminding me of a nosy brother.

' 'No where"I answer

"Oh?" Gin asked

"Yeah"I spoke combing my hair behind my ear. He sat next to me on the sofa.

"If it's no where then why not tell me?"He prodded along

"Oh, well you know that new captain?"I began

"Which one?"Gin asked

"Uh the tall one with an eye patch and a pink hair girl"I describe.

"Oh yeah"he nodded

''He appeals to me"I lied somewhat on the reason. Gin survey me then stroke his chin.

"Why him?"Gin asked wondering what made his body more appealing over his.

"Oh he's tall and um''I struggle for more lies. Gin purse his lips.

"I see"he answer then hug me.

" Are ya hungry Rangiku?"He asked.

"No not really"I answer down.

''Come on ya can eat with me"Gin coax knowing I would give in to that.

"Ok"I spoke he got up and open the door.

''Ya can come in she said yes"Gin holler. I was just about to ask him who he was takling to when Aizen and Tousen appeared.

"We brought food"Aizen offer shyly.


	6. Chapter 6

Tousen nodded while lowering the bowls down.

"It's natto"Gin answer behind them.

"Oh uh"I looked at it.

"Is it disgusting?"Aizen asked looking startle.

"No I uh"I scratch my ears.

"Ya what?"Gin asked handing the plates out.

"I'm not use to eatting in the company of two Captains"I murmur shyly.

"Oh it's nothing"Aizen answer waving his hands. Tousen agreed elbowing Gin to say something.

"Aizen-Sama wanted to include ya since ya my pal"Gin laugh racing to hug me. I blush then patted his head.

"Thanks"I mutter taking a seat. Gin sat with Tousen while Aizen sat with me.

"So Matsumoto"He began sipping his drink. I sip the tea moderately. Sweet tea wasn't my thing.

"I heard you were unaware of Kisuke's departure"Aizen answer he nibble on his food.

"I was uh uninform"I prolong my reason why. He didn't answer instead he wipes his mouth with a napkin.

"We all lose track of time it's only normal''he spoke smiling.

"The day goes by slow when you're bored"I answer toying with my food. Aizen smile at me.

"So are you currently uh?"Aizen asked.

"Doing anything? Yes I am"I answer I wanted to keep it somewhere near the truth. Aizen waited for me to say what.

"I'm hunting hollows"I spoke calmly.

"Wow that's a big responsibility for a sole Soul Reaper"Aizen widen his eyes.

"I'm ok"I laugh making me appear smaller

"Still being a woman and all''He gasp in shock.

"Ran is tough huh?"Gin asked me. Tousen agreed and nodded his head.

"Well thanks for the company I better be shoving off"I spoke getting up.

"But isn't this your place?"Aizen asked confuse.

"Yeah uh I forgot"I smile then sat down. I on purposely said this so they would take the hint and leave. Gin didn't catch on but Aizen and Tousen did. I soon crawl in my bed. Gin wished me goodnight and shut the door. For some reason I had a dream about Aizen. I think I like him.

Next morning

I continue to search leaping from roof to roof. I had just turn the corner when I heard commotions from below. I jump down to see two men fighting. One had a petite lady behind him on the ground while the other was charging. The older male duck popping the younger one in the face. He flew backwards at me. The older male had a gold tooth in the fang area and a gap between his teeth.

"No pay no play''He sneer at at Byakuya. I narrow my eyes at him. He stiffen when he spotted the uniform.

"I hate your kind"he spat at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"My kind? I was once a civilian like you"I pointed out

"I dont't care"He hisses turning to Hisana.

"Hey whore get back to work"He orders her he rose a hand up and grab a fistful of her black hair. She whimper in pain .

"Stop it!"Byakuya yelled he charge him.

"You bastard!"the male pimp hisses he release Hisana.

" Kuchiki no!"I yelled but he shot a kidou spell at him.

"Haro #63 Raikoho"he chanted the man was hit accurately. I watch as he provided Hisana the escape she needed. She races to Byakuya's side.

I survey the pimp hit with his yellow energy. Damn! For a hot head Kuchiki knew how to back his shit up.

"It's ok Hisana he won't hurt you"Byakuya spoke softly he patted her head. I turned to them.

"Lord Kuchiki if it's ok with you I like to lead this man away"I spoke making eye contact.

"Sure"Byakuya nodded his head. He scoop up a frail Hisana and shunpo off.

I snag the man by the collar and drag him a good distance away. When I got to my location I slap him silly so he wake up. It took several hours but I manage to wake him.

"Look at me you piece of shit"I hiss slapping him in the face. He blink his eyes then snarl at me.

"You fucking blonde bimbo wait till I get my hands on you eh eh"He squirm but couldn't break through the binding kidou.

''Haro #1 Sai"I explain calmly to him. He glares at me.

"Release me!"He yells

"No''I answer then knelt in front of him.

"Do you know why you're being held in my custody?"I asked him.

"Yeah that rich boy hire you"he hisses.

"No it's more than that"I answer him. I slash his left cheek with my blade. Blood spurted out of his open wound.

"You sick bitch"he yelled in pain he shuts his eyes close.

"Look at me you dispicable piece of low life. You're one sorry excuse of a man shit I don't know why they bother to create you"I insulted him on purposely well at least his parents.

"I swear if I get out of this I'm gonna rip your pretty face off"He threatens me. I grin at him.

"Yeah like you did that night with your friends and Boss?"I asked him. He froze then open his mouth.

"I don't know what you're talking about"He snaps.

"Bullshit!"I yelled in his face.

"No I'm being for real"he answer quickly.

"Let me refresh your memory you were the sadistic bastard who rape me!"I yelled at him. He squinted his eyes at me.

" I can't say I recollect"He manage to say.

''Bullshit I was petite and had short blonde hair"I gesture my appearance . He frown then answer again.

"I think you have me mistaken with someone"He answer.

"No I recognize your tooth anywhere"I insisted strongly.

"Everyone has a gold tooth!"he yells.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yeah but not everyone goes around beating small girls with a ill temper like you. Did you honestly expect me to mistaken you?"I asked him.

"Look wacko dame I'm innocent so take that"He spat and added

"It's your word against mine" he leer.

"So it is"I answer clutching Haineko tightly.

"Hey you can't hurt me you're a reaper and I have rights! Where's the justice in this?"he asked squirming in his hold.

"Hmm? As a reaper I can't hurt you"I answer slowly.

"Whew"he sigh a relief.

' 'But as a batter woman I can''I raised my sword at him.

"I'll scream"He threaten looking fearful.

"Too bad you're miles away from civilization also there is no justice for the damn"I answer slashing his head in half. I watch as he slump on his back. I release the kidou on him.

"I hope you know what you're doing"Haineko answer quietly.

"Yes I'm well aware of his reiatsu it's the same he hasn't grown in all those years"I answer to her. I slid my sword back in place and left. I appear at the Seretei where Gin and Aizen were lingering behind for me.

"What happen?"I asked Gin but Captain Aizen spoke up.

"Captain Kuchiki is arguing with Byakuya about the woman's stay at their mansion"he explains.

"What's the problem?"I asked not sure if I was the indirect cause.

"He uh doesn't want her to stay in his place"Gin interrupted Aizen. He looked at him then at me.

"I'm sorry to hear that "I spoke brushing past them.

I quick step to my squad's barrack. Maria popped up a girl I often shared information with when I lost track of time in school. We were lucky to get the same squad.

"Where were you? I'm stuck doing my thing and covering for you"She whisper looking over her shoulder.

"The meeting?"I asked her.

"Yes besides we're order to travel in pairs it's safer that way"she spoke looking scare.

"Ok"I answer then cover my eyes with my arms. I slept on the tables we had available .

" Hey Rangiku you want to hang with us?"Shiba's voice echo. I woke up to see him and Shuhei grinning.

"No I'm ok I have to go out with Maria. Where is Maria?"I asked looking around she waved at me on the side.

"Oh well in case you change your mind we're at Captain Shunsui's barrack"he spoke leaving. I snag Maria by the elbows.

"Hey you want to do something for me?"I asked .

"What?"she asked bewilder.

"Help me find a article on all the districts that have an increase in crime"I answer her.

"No we're not police we're reapers our only job is to kill hollows and protect souls"she whisper in a stern voice.

"Please"I begged her .

" Find so long it keeps you with me''she spoke letting go. I waited several hours before she appear.

"The Zaraki district is up as ususal"she shove it to me.

" The district we originated from is up oh let's see it looks like all of them are up"she sarcastically replied. I ignore her and scan the cases on rape, murder, thievery, ect.

"What's this all about? Don't tell me hollows are causing these?''she asked

" If they were they be educated and dangerous"I mutter under my breath. I scan this one report made out by Captain Tousen about a close friend of his was killed. I scan the bottom comment. He wrote he wanted justice to be serve and lock the man up responsible.

" Did they ever pass verdict on this?"I asked Maria.

"Uh no they left him hanging"she spoke

"You mean the gallows?'I asked stump I didnt know we still did that.

"No he was left off the hook I guess they didn't feel like dealing with him"She spoke softly.

"Ouch" I mutter and noted the report on a multiple rape charge for one civilian.


	8. Chapter 8

I notice he had a taste for murder as well. The one statement left chills down my spine. He often ended his assault with their necks stomped.

"Here! We go here"I I tap the district excitedly.

"WWWhat?"she asked but I yank her by the wrist and quick step out. We appear at the batter woman's location.

"Ma'am is anyone here to speak to me about a rape charge?"I asked a bustling woman who open the door. Her eyes widen then she gesture me in.

"Yes I was the one who made it but It was many years ago no one looked into it"she spoke sadly.

"I'm here''I answer and caress her knee.

"He was a tall guy with brown hair and a scar on his lower eye''she spoke motioning the descriptions.

"Yes and what did he say?"I asked her.

"He wanted me to die but I didn't I fought to survive"she spoke quietly.

"It was later on I discover that most of his victims died from the brutal assaults he perform in his notorious rapes"she spoke.

"Did he take something from you?"I asked her.

"Just my way of life"she sob covering her face.

" I can't walk down the street without looking over my shoulder"she whine. Maria and I look at each other.

" Do you know his name?"Maria asked her.

"No but I do know he has a buddy he hangs with by the docks"she spoke sobbing.

"Tell me where?"I asked her.

"He's living by the sea food bar call Bruja"she provided me.

"Thanks"I race off to find him. I appear at the location. I pulled my sword and stroll forward.

"Stop"Maria block me.

"Rangiku it's insane you can't go in there like this. We're Reapers not bounty hunters, vigilantes or police''she spoke.

"I know but this is personal"I answer slapping her hand off my shoulder.

"You honestly expect him to be the guy you're looking for ? So what if he is? Do you expect him to come along nicely?"she asked me

"No I'll deal with him in any way he decides after all it's his choice"I spoke hotly

"Rangiku I know how you feel about the rape and all but the Seretei won't tolerate their own acting as killers. Did you see what the report Captain Tousen filled out said? They let the guilty go"Maria reminded me.

"That's where they are wrong'' I hiss then froze

" How do you know I was victim?"I asked sure I didn't tell her.

"I heard you talking in your sleep at the dormitory"she spoke quietly.

"You were screaming other nights''Maria answer after two seconds

"I'm sorry I never knew you knew"I spoke quietly.

"Yeah but what can I do? I can only comfort you in your time of need''Maria spoke sadly.

"Help me bring this guy in"I asked her.

"Maria hesitated then agreed. We barge in the place stumbling across a crowded joint.

"Hey look what the cat drag in"one man yelled at us. I ignore him and trace the highest reiatsu. There was this one guy unmistakably powerful. I scan his face noticing he had a scar under his eyelid.

"That's him"I whisper and made my way to him Maria follow me not drawing her sword.

"Baby bird"my prey laughs then clap for everyone to listen.

" Lookie here boys this is one of my many cunts that 's come back for more"he announces.

"Whew?"someone whistle at me. I froze then question him.

"You know me?"I asked him sure that he had forgotten like the others.

"Yes I know you I recognize those eyes anywhere"He laugh wiping his spill sake. I glare at him.

"I recognize you"I hiss vehemently

''Yeah well you gave me a name"he answer casually.

"Oh yeah what?"I asked

"Scar"he laugh then pointed.

"I'll have to thank you for it although I could do without the permanent damage"he growls at me.

"Where are your other pals?''I asked him

"They're all over"he leans back in his chair. He open his arms wide.

"Don't tell me you're itching for payback?" Scar asked me.

"Yes"I answer him.

"Ah well you're in luck I'm in the mood for a brawl and maybe a quick fuck"he laughs sleezily.

"Tell me about your boss before we get down and dirty"I asked stalling for time.


	9. Chapter 9

''I'll give you a hint he's in a comfortable position where he can access and influence superpowers like him" he toy with me. I stiffen picturing a governor or noble of some sort.

"Can you figure it out silver eyes?"he asked me .

"No but I'll ask you to come in nicely' 'I spoke waving aside my frustration. I suddenly realize he could be useful in identifying the Boss. Maria lick her lips.

"No I could but I won't'' He turns his head sideways.

I saw him speaking with his eyes to someone I look to see who. In a flash I was struck in the stomach with a dagger while he leaps on Maria. He knock her down then rips her throat off before she had a chance to draw her sword out.

"No!"I scream then threw the dagger back at him. It hit his back but did little damage. This man was powerful! I aimed a finger at him. I decided to channel all my rage into kidou.

"Haro #54 Haien"I chanted and sent a purple spiritual energy at him. It hit him before he could leap out of the way. I watched as it did damage to his body-incenerating him to pieces. The only problem was he was still breathing. I took it from all his victims he had collected a decent amount of spiritual energy from them.

''Haro #54 Haien"I yelled this time aiming for the whole pieces still intact. That was his head and arm. Everyone yelled running out of the bar. I watched as the last of him was wipe off the surface. I crawl to Maria's body.

"No Maria''I spoke closing her lifeless eyes. I sob on her chest. Minutes went by before she vanished with her clothes thus turning into reiatsu. It was hours later when a squad appear at the place. I open my eyes sensing sandals shuffle on the ground. I looked up to see Captain Aizen.

"Matsumoto are you ok?"he asked me.

"Mnnf"I squeak when he turn me over to see the wound the dagger made.

"Shit"he mutter then called Gin.

"Ya need to relax Ran I'll get you to the fourth squad don't worry"Gin answer he picks me up and shunpo to the Seretei. I black out in his arms. I awoke to see Captain Retsu writing on a note. She stopped then smile at me.

"Thank goodness you're awake"she spoke then gesture the wound.

"The weapon you were attack with absorbs spiritual pressure"she explain my injury.

"Really?"I asked sure it was an illegal artifact.

"Yes just enough to leave you weak and close to death depending on your opponent's next move"she spoke caressing my bangs. Gin sat up when he heard me.

"Ichimaru got you here in time"she spoke.

"Thanks Gin"I smile at him. He looked gravely worried about me.

"Oh Ran you're so lucky to be alive"he whisper in normal english. I felt tears trickle down my face.

" He killed Maria"I sobbed.

"Yes he did"Gin spoke softly.

" Did you know her?"Retsu asked him.

"No but she was a nice kid"he spoke quietly.

"Captain Aizen is trying to piece together what happen. When you recover completely you can report to him "Retsu spoke quietly.

"Oh" I sigh

"Captain Tousen is also helping him he's demanding actions be taken against the criminals"she spoke up.

"I killed him right?"I asked startle.

"Yes but the bar was a hot spot for other criminals wanted"Retsu spoke sadly. A knock came on the door. Retsu left me alone with Gin.

"I like to sleep if that's ok?"I asked Gin he nodded his head. I fell asleep after he shuts the lights and the door.

Later on

Aizen stood with Gin over looking the squad. He found it an eerie coincidence she was attack by her attacker from many years ago.

"I want you to question your friend Matsumoto"Aizen spoke to Gin.

"Sure ya can count on me"Gin grin then stall.

"After Retsu let's me she insists Ran sleeps"he spoke. Aizen just purse his lips but nodded.

I woke up to see Gin hovering over me. I sat up on my elbows wondering what time it was.

"Hey ya Ran ya ready to dish?"Gin asked sitting comfy.

"Dish on what?"I asked stun.

"Ya know the report"he licks a brush then whip out a scroll to write on.

"Um well we were..."I struggle to find a word. Gin smile at me waiting.

"I was looking for a hollow and stumble across that guy"I lied turning red I could never lie to Gin. Gin just smirk.

"Ya mean to tell me ya was expecting a hollow near the harbor?'' Gin repeated in disbelief.

"Yes there's water ones"I persisted. Gin stop smiling and only survey me

"Ran ya lying to me why?"he asked hurt.

"I um uh''I bit my lip. Gin studied me closely so I lower my eyes.

"Fine, I was hunting him down and sorta bit off more than I can chew"I acknowledge. Gin lean over and patted my hand but I sob quietly.

" I just wanted him to suffer for the pain he cause me"I cover my face.

"I understand ya"Gin comforted me. I lean against his chest.

" I never meant to hurt Maria she was just supporting me and I killed her"I blame myself for her demise.

"No ya didn't"Gin comforted me.

"Yes I did I ask her to come and she didn't want to but I persuaded her"I wail distraught. Gin comforted me still.

"Her blood is on my hands as well"I tremble looking down.

"No don't say that"Gin soothe me. It was several minutes before I could look at him again.

"What are you going to report to your Captain?"I asked him.

"Oh don't worry about that''Gin patted my head. I watch as he left to report.

It was days later when I heard a decision from Head Captain Yamamoto. I was no longer allow to travel from the Seretei to the districts. Since Maria's death everyone was precaution to interact with the civilians. I sat bum out about the ban.

"It was a freak accident that's all"Shuhei spoke to Shiba. Shiba frown the murmur I know people from my district who hate reapers.

"Hello Matsumoto" a gruff voice called from behind. I spun around in my seat to see Zaraki with Yachiru.


	10. Chapter 10

''Hello Captain sir"I acknowledge then tuck a hair behind my ear. He eye me then the other two.

"What are you drinking?"he asked searching my empty glass.

"Oh wine"I answer shyly. Zaraki gesture for me to follow him. I got up while Yachiru took my spot.

"So I heard about the attack no respect for women these days"he answer serious. I nodded keeping my mouth shut.

"I heard he attack you but you won still''he answer

"Yes"I answer him only he halt then look at me.

"Your friend wasn't lucky though"he spoke.

"Yes I know"I acknowledge him.

"I like you''he spoke but I open my mouth.

"But not in that way"Zaraki cover my mouth. I listen as he continue.

"What I meant to say I would like to train you to be better. Trust me I know how rats fight"he spoke seriously.

"Ok"I answer then shrug my shoulders.

"Great you can see me on Fridays"Zaraki spoke then turn to leave.

"Wait! What about the other days?"I asked him.

"Well I do have men to train as well unless you feel brave enough to share a room with them then be my guest"Zaraki spoke.

"Not that's ok"I spoke quickly. He made his way to the bar to collect Yachiru. I sat down with Shuhei and Shunsui.

"Hello there hot topic''he teases me. I flush pink then murmur thank you I think. I waited till Friday before I met Captain Zaraki.

Zaraki stood with his coat off waiting for me to arrive. Ikkaku kept pacing the grounds while Yumichika hum combing Yachiru's hair. I appear out of breath.

"Alright now that you're here you can begin"Zaraki spoke. Ikkaku and Yumichika watched on the side with Yachiru.

"Captain where is your sword?"I asked looking for it.

"I won't need it"he spoke confidently. I gasp then shrug my shoulders.

"He's been practicing kendo he refuses to hold his sword another minute"Ikkaku murmur on the side. I gulp then stare at him.

"Hit me with your best"Zaraki growls at me. I hesitated aware that charging wasn't smart. I decided to fire a kidou spell.

"Haro #1 Sho"I spoke pointing at him. He took the hit. Zaraki lick his lips then growl at me.

"Very effective but I'm still standing volumptous"Zaraki grin then gesture for another. I fired another but at his ankles. He growl then murmur I hate kidou. I blink in confusion at how he was able to channel the kidou spells. He cock his head to the side.

"Finish?"he asked raising a hand to his eye patch.

"Kenny no!"Yachiru scream but Yumichika nodded his head.

"Uh Captain"Ikkaku began but I cut him off. Now I knew he hated kidou the only question is why? I channel my reiatsu to my fingertips and chanted Haro #58 Tenran! A tornado like blast shot out from my ball of focus reiatsu. Zaraki place a hand in the way redirecting it! I gawk at him.

"Now that's more like it although I take it you're all out of ideas if you're moving up the incantation numbers"he observe me. He races to my side. For a man who was not using quick step he was fast! I leap forward while he smack where I was minutes before. I leap in the air and fired another kidou at him. Zaraki just grin at me.

"You know I'm just messing with you right?" Zaraki asked smiling at me.

''Yes"I spoke then landed on my feet. I use quick step to his side and sock his ribs. Smack! I felt my hand ache like it was about to break. I gaze horrorified that I hit a rock solid body. Zaraki wasted no time he grab my wrist then yank me towards him. I blink then raise a hand to slap him.

"What's this? You're insulting me if you're not pulling out that sword! Woman use that weapon it was issue to you for a reason"he hiss then squeezes me. I yelp while he squeezes me in a bear hug.

"Can't breathe"I gasp squirming but he continue to grin. I open and close my eyes.

"Pull me out"Haineko purr in my ear.

"Trying"I wheez out of breath. I soon black out when I came to Yachiru was sitting on my stomach. I blink then gesture for her to roll off.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ken chan was very disappointed in you"she explain to me. I look for him and found him sitting on the steps.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"he asked me. I blink then open my mouth.

"What? You beat me ok"I answer him.

"No you bit me in the ear"He gesture his targeted ear. I blush then murmur I don't remember.

"You did it when you were blacking out it was unexpected"he spoke while Yachiru answer

"It was cute! She look like a kitty kissing Ken- Chan's neck"she ramble.

"Uh"I looked at her. I wasn't sure what planet this kid was from. Zaraki let out a loud sigh.

"No wonder you got your ass beat bad" Zaraki mutter causing his friends to laugh hard.

"Hey you're much stronger than that guy"I defended myself.

"Ok well since you prove helpless with kidou and biting I'm gonna ask you to spar with me using swords"Zaraki rub his chin thoughtfully.

''I know how to spar"I hiss vehemently.

"No you don't"He spoke seriously. I stared at him for hours.

"See you next Friday"he spoke at last.

"What? That's it?"I asked him. He nodded then whistle for Yachiru.

"Come on let's leave her be"he order the little girl she races to catch up.

''Bye Mega Booby -Chan"she yells over her shoulder. I sigh then rub my ribs.

Fucking demon screw me up big time. I race to Retsu's barrack. She was out but her third seat was in. I sat getting my bodice wrap in bandages when a knock came on the door.

"Captain"I heard then silence. I look over my shoulder to see Captain Aizen. He smile at me then politely scoff.

" I uh hope I'm not interrupting anything?"he eye me.

"No, I'm just getting repair from my attack"I spoke blushing red. He smile warmly at me and motions to sit next to me.

' 'Hai"I spoke as he sat on the bed.

"I meant to catch up with you but you were busy all the time''he spoke softly. I listen as his chester nut eyes dance between my face. He had a soothing presence not to mention his brown bangs cover his eyes mostly. I wanted to reach out and caress it back.

"I'm glad you're alive and hope you aren't shaken up with your duty"Aizen was saying

"My duty?"I asked

"You know hunting hollows "he spoke quietly.

"Yes I mean no I'm not shaken up"I blush red. He laugh then gesture my crack ribs.

"What happen? Do I need to give someone do rights?"he asked in a concern manner.

"No! I mean I doubt you can punish him"I began

"Try me Matsumoto"Aizen spoke placing his hand on my shoulder.

" Zaraki"I spoke smiling only he frowns.

"Why? He has no interest in weaker opponents?"Aizen asked his eyes growing big.

' 'No he was sparring you know"I spoke

"Oh?"Aizen asked absorbing this information.

' 'Yes I think he likes me"I spoke quietly. Aizen raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Are you interested in him?"he asked bluntly. I stared at him. He blush then answer

"I'm sorry I was out of place there"Aizen look embarrass.

"No uh you're a Captain you have a right to ask''I spoke touching his right hand. He looks at me when I touch him.

" No as the answer to your question"I spoke seriously. Retsu knocked on the door.

" Captain Aizen if you will be so kind to leave I like to look Matsumoto over before she is discharge"she spoke in a authorative voice. Aizen bow to me then shunpo off.


	12. Chapter 12

"Did Zaraki do this on purpose?"Retsu asked me.

"No we were sparring" I answered.

"There are other girls to spar with"Retsu replied.

"Yeah but he asked me" I defended myself.

"Really? Does he express interest in you?"Retsu asked clicking her pen.

"Uh why should he?"I avoided it.

"Matsumoto he's a uh man unlike other it would be wise to keep your distance from him"Retsu spoke softly.

"I know but he knows I'm not interested in him" I replied.

"Does he? Have you told him yourself?"Retsu asked me.

"No but…..why would I?"I asked her. She purses her lips.

"You do know for some guys if they pick on you that could be a sign they like you"Retsu shared with me.

"Yes but he's not like that he even told me in the beginning he wanted to train me" I spoke lowering my eyes.

"I see"Retsu answers.

"If you feel comfortable then ok but I'll advice you to be on guard around him a man of his stature well he's no match against you" She spoke softly.

"You think I could eat his lunch?" I asked surprise.

"No he's much stronger than you he'll easily succumb you" She clarify her answer. I bit my lip then I hop off of the exam table.

"Rangiku I'm just warning you since you're a well a beautiful woman"Retsu offered but I shrug her off.

"Thank you Captain but I like to leave if that's ok?"I asked her. She sighs then she nodded her head. I wasn't mad that she was accusing Zaraki but the fact that I would allow another rape to occur.

…..

I lower myself on the bed. Gin appears with ice.

"Here ya go Ran"He spoke handing it to me.

"Thanks" I spoke then I hug him. He closes his eyes and he smells my hair. I release him then I said goodnight. He dragged his feet as he made his way out the door. I turned over in my bed and gaze out of the window. I just hope I was right about Zaraki.

Next Friday came. I march to Zaraki's barrack. All the men were eyeing me and whispering. I was about to ask them when Zaraki appears. He wore his usual shark grin. So he hasn't change a bit since I last saw him.

"Matsumoto glad to see you" He spoke beckoning me in his office. I follow him as he led me to his desk.

"What's all the secrecy?"I asked watching his men gaze at me through the windows.

"Nothing they think we have a thing for each other"Zaraki answer unbothered.

''That's not true right?"I asked him.

"Of course"Zaraki nodded he handed me paperwork.

"What's this?"I asked him.

"It seems that they're not the only ones concern for you. I've had a visit and the "special person" didn't want you sparring with me. They quote you may hurt yourself without realizing it" He shared.

"Who is it?"I asked but he refuses to speak. I ponder over it. Was it Yamamoto or Retsu? Or Gin? Oh it could be Shuhei, Shunsui, Shiba or Aizen? I reason Gin was most likely to put his foot down. It was Zaraki who broke in my thoughts.

"I figure since I don't have taste for paperwork you do it"Zaraki explain his motives.

"What?"I asked shock. I was the worst person for that!

"Well I ask Ikkaku or Yachiru but they refuse"Zaraki explain his problem.

"And the other guy?"I refer to Yumichika. I didn't like his snobby attitude.

"He's worry about straining his perfect hands"Zaraki gestures his remark. I sigh then scan his material.

"I don't know any of these" I whine I hated paperwork especially in school.

"Surely you can figure it out you're smart" He remarks.

"What's that suppose to mean?"I asked him.

"You went to school and had an education unlike me or Yachiru"Zaraki answer he props his elbows on the desk.

"Captain I can't do it please can't we spar or something?"I asked then remember his comment.

"How about you teach me to wield the sword huh?"I asked him. He blinks his green eyes at me then he smiles.

"Ok Matsumoto but you better not whine to your friend" He added. I ponder over it.

"No I won't" I spoke getting Heineko out. Zaraki stood behind me.

"It's easier if you stand here and..."He shared.

"Like this?"I asked him. I adjusted my body.

"Yes" He nodded his head. I grip my sword tightly.

"Hold it right here" He spoke. I slid my hands down touching his by accident. I blush then I murmur sorry.

"I will tell you to raise it so do it"Zaraki warned me.

"Ok"I spoke quickly. Zaraki stepped away from me.

"Raise it" He spoke watching me. I quickly raised my sword.

"Hmm not good" He spoke slowly.

"What?"I asked him.

"You are expose here and here" He gestures my shoulders.

"And?"I asked him.

"You need to angle it like this" He recommended me. I watch as he angles my long blade another way.

"Oh he's cute"Heineko purr as he touches her. I blush then I looked at him.

"Shall we try it again?"Zaraki asked.

"Yes" I spoke stepping back. He pulled his sword out.

"One two…three" he counted then he clash swords with mine. We repeated this motion.

"Good good you definitely have the attitude when it comes to facing down bigger opponents" He lectures.

"Thanks" I wince.

I adjusted my sword to his preference. The door opens and Yumichika steps in. Zaraki took one look at him then he puts up his sword.

"It looks like your time is up"He answered.

"Wow" I asked following his actions. Zaraki walks me to his door.

"Remember what I said Matsumoto"He reminded me.

"Oh ok"I spoke then I stopped to listen.

"Be careful who you trust" He whispers.

"Hai"I spoke. He nodded then left. I leap to my rooftop. Gin was waiting for me.

"Hi Gin" I yelled hugging him.

"Hey Ran what's up?"He asked inspecting me.

"Nothing much" I laugh then I beckon him in.

"Shuhei wants to take ya to a dance" Gin spoke he masks his jealousy.

"Oh why didn't he ask me?"I asked stumped.

"He was afraid ya might turn him down" Gin answers.


	13. Chapter 13

"Er, I was working on something" I refer to my training and on hunting down the rest of the men.

"He can take a hint I'll tell him for ya"Gin volunteers.

"No I'll talk to him" I spoke quickly.

The next day

Shuhei waited for me to catch up to him. I race over and smile at him. Gin wasn't around nor was Zaraki.

"Hey I got your message about the dance" I began to speak.

"Yeah?"Shuehei asked leaning forward.

"Well it's uh"I spoke catching sight of Tousen and Aizen.

"Yeah?"He asked.

"I don't know when it is?"I asked him instead. I suddenly thought of Aizen being there.

"It's today you know after dinner"Shuhei spoke he smiles kindly at me.

"Ok I'll go" I made up my mind. Shuhei races off excited. Aizen just nodded then he turns to Gin. Gin was frowning the whole time. He wanted to see Shuhei rejected.

"Gin oh Gin" I called him. Gin shunpo to my side.

"Yes Ran?"He asked.

"I change my mind. I want to go" I answered.

"Oh"Gin spoke masking his face.

"You're going right?"I asked him.

"Uh"Gin stalled for his reply.

"Please Gin for me" I pouted for his support. Aizen appears by our side.

"Of course he'll go right Ichimaru?"He asked him.

"Hai Captain" Gin spoke flashing his trait.

"Ok"I answer then I held my tongue. I took it Aizen was coming along as well.

At the dance. It seems I was the most popular shinigami there. All the guys showed up to dance with me. The only one not present was Zaraki. Ikkaku and Yumichika were there with Yachiru. Shunsui called me then Jushiro after Shuhei. Shiba wanted to wait with Gin. Aizen acted like a wall flower the whole time. I race to him (after I dance with twelve guys) and I ask him if I could sit with him.

"Of course Matsumoto"Aizen answers sweetly. I sat down and remove my three inch heels.

"Those hurt like hell" I gasp then I sip my drink.

"I'm grateful I'm not require to wear them"Aizen teases me. To my surprise a lot of the eleventh squad members didn't dare approach me near Aizen. I took it they were intimidated by his bookish intelligence. I could tell they wanted to ask me out. Tousen appears with Gin by our side.

"Any one for red, white and blue sake?"He asked. I gawk at him. I have never seen that let alone in jello.

"Ya have to excuse him he's into the justice" Gin joke he elbows Tousen. Tousen stared coldly at him. I clear my throat.

"I heard about your friend" I shared.

"You did?"Gin and Aizen asked in union. Tousen lit up.

"Did you hear about the outcome?"He asked pulling a chair out. Gin sip the Jello's while Aizen pale under the direction the conversation was going.

"Yes I don't understand how that occurs" I spoke to Tousen. He began his long lecture leaving Aizen scrambling for a defense speech.

"Kaname I'm sure Matsumoto would like to talk about a more suitable..."Aizen jumped in.

"It is suitable"Kaname defended his actions. Aizen bit his lip. Gin spoke up next.

"Hey Ran ya want to dance with me then Captain Aizen?"He asked throwing him a glance. Aizen nodded his head while keeping his eyes on Tousen. He wanted to use his zanpakto on him. Gin whisked me on the dance floor. I held him while he drew me close to him.

"Ya look so pretty" Gin complimented me. I blush then I gaze down at my bare feet.

"Oh I left my shoes" I whine but Gin laughs it off.

"Here I'll go hippie with ya"He answers. He releases me.


	14. Chapter 14

Gin removes his shoes and tosses them at an eleventh squad member. I giggle while we resume our dance. After several hours Captain Aizen appeared holding my shoes.

"I thought I bring this''He blushes red. I release Gin then I place them on. Aizen waited while I fasten the straps. Aizen embrace me then he led me to the center.

"So Matsumoto"Aizen began.

"Yes Captain?"I asked batting my mascara eyelashes.

"How did you accomplish a dress on such short notice?"He asked.

"Oh I like to shop" I revealed. Aizen smile sweetly at me.

"I see. One day you should take me. Who knows maybe I'll get new shades or something?''He teases me.

"Oh Captain that would be fun" I spoke gazing at my reflection. His pupils were extra shiny. I tore my eyes away when he lowers his hand down a bit.

"Am I bothering you?"He asked sensing my uneasiness.

"No you're ok" I spoke letting my bangs cover my face.

"Matsumoto you can tell me''Aizen encourages me.

"Well I uh"I look up at him. I wanted to kiss him but I knew everyone was watching.

"Yes?"Aizen asked looking interested.

"Did you visit Captain Zaraki?"I asked instead. Aizen blinks then he opens his mouth.

"Hey Ran ya want to dance with Captain Tousen?"Gin asked suddenly. I looked at Tousen who shook his head.

"Oh uh sure" I spoke kindly. Gin drags Tousen up. Aizen kisses my hand then he left.

…..

"Hey Ran" Gin called he appeared by me. I stopped sipping my morning drink.

"Captain Aizen is looking for some deals on a new pair of glases"He rambles.

"Uh huh"I encourage him. So I suggested ya take him with ya when ya go shopping"He explained. I quickly turned pale.

"Why did you go and say a thing like that?"I asked nervous.

"I know how much ya like shopping" He defended his actions. I sigh then I rubbed my forehead.

"Ok OK"I agreed reluctantly. I had hoped to spend the day with myself. With that Aizen appeared looking shy and rather intimidated by me. I nodded at him. I smile at him.

"Uh hello Captain" I greeted warmly.

"Hello Matsumoto"He greeted back. I swallow anxiously.

"I trust Lieutenant Ichimaru told you?"He asked raising an eyebrow.

''Hai''I bow then I looked at Gin. He popped some cherries in his mouth.

"Shall we proceed?"Aizen asked pulling my attention from him.

"Hai"I answered. I led the way.

When we arrive at the mall I immediately went to the eye glass wear. Aizen took his time in scanning the different types. I gaze at the name brands noticing the hefty cost of just one eyepiece. I made sure I didn't touch them. A man appeared. He offered to do business with me but Aizen interrupted him.

"I'm the one who needs formal eye wear"He resumes control. I nodded then I twirl my blonde hair. The sales man just grimace at him.

"Ah, I thought you were being help" He replied.

"No I'm waiting"Aizen reinforce in a stern voice.

"Very well then" He reluctantly agreed. Aizen and I follow him. The man stood near the cheapest selection they had. The whole time Aizen was trying them on the salesman kept staring at me. I squirm under the man's intense gaze. His beady black eyes kept sweeping over my soft nipples. I knew he was thinking inappropriate thoughts about me. Aizen just studied his reflection.

"What do you think Matsumoto?"Aizen draws my attention.

"Uh they look good on you" I lied.

"I don't like them" He allowed his pickiness to surface.

"To be honest I thought your old ones were ok"I spoke.

"They are old which is why I wanted to change up my looks" He explained.

"Maybe you should try bifocals?"The salesman dryly replied. We looked at him.


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm nowhere near that blind" He replied. I smile at him. The man looked rudely at him then back at me.

"So are you two uh?"He basically asked if we were dating. I looked away while Aizen quickly caught on. He shot him an icy stare.

"Uh hmm so will you like those?"He asked becoming professional again.

"No I believe that will do"Aizen spoke in a soft and yet a deadly tone. The man's face fell when he realized he lost a customer. I follow Aizen out the door. We walked up and down the mall looking through the different windows.

One store caught my eye since it offered sexy lingerie. I absent mindedly walked in. I spotted a generous layout of panties at the front entrance. I gaze at the gold, purple, black, red, pink, and white underwear displayed. A lot of them were cute. I picked one up then I felt the sleek material. It felt soooo good. Curious to see how much it was I looked. Let's just say my whole paycheck would go to one pair of lingerie that's how expensive they were. I gaze sadly at the open back knickers and corsette knickers. Aizen spotted my long face.

"Would you like some?"He asked.

"Oh no" I hastily replied but he wouldn't hear it.

"Go ahead and pick out what you want" He encourage.

"But I don't have the resources" I spoke looking at them.

"Ah not to worry I will cover the expense" He volunteers then he whipped out his cash.

"Oh no" I quickly denied.

"Please Matsumoto I'm a captain. I can afford such necessity besides I'm single it's not like I have a family to feed"He joke.

"Yes but I can't take money that isn't mine" I laugh nervously.

"Sure you could" He insists.

"No it would be wrong" I backed up.

"Oh Matsumoto it's my treat to you for being a good sport in coming with me" He smoothly counter. I hesitated then I wonder if Gin put him up to it. Sure I always ran to Gin for such needs but for Aizen to offer to buy my underwear out of nowhere? Was this a sign that he was interested in me? What man would do such a thing for a woman he barely knew? I just hope he wasn't expecting sex for it. I shyly picked some out then I got in line. Aizen stood with me making jokes and small talk to comfort me. I studied the sex bras and the clubwear bras and metallic gold bras displayed. There was also a sexy cami with built in bra special! When we got to the register the woman behind the counter lit up upon spotting Aizen with me.

"Is this for your girlfriend?"She frisks him. I flush while he answers her.

"No''He spoke politely then added she's a good friend of mine.

"Uh hmm"She began licking her lips. I squirm under the impression she was lusting after him. Aizen smile then he paid the bill. She bags it. She hands him his receipt.

"Have a nice day" She spoke. She wrote her number down on the paper. Aizen smile then he laughs.

"Shall we leave?"He asked me.

"Hai"I spoke then I follow him out. I could feel the horny woman's eyes on his ass.

We made our way to a beauty shop that offer face creams not that I ever tried them before. I couldn't help but walk in and oogle the products. Of course the sales man didn't help. He kept complimenting me on my beautiful skin and insisted that I needed something to keep it that way. Aizen winded up buying me some cold cream. It was to be applied at night. I thank him while I made my way out.

"Let's have lunch"Aizen propose.

"Uh? Where at?"I asked.

"There's a cozy café" He offered. He took me there. I follow in a daze. Great now I was spending even more of his money. I decided to order a fruit salad. Aizen didn't go cheap like I did.

"Is that all you're getting?"He asked once I order.

"Hai"I spoke looking down my bangs fell around my face. Aizen just knit his fingers together. I gaze at my water with lemon drink. He didn't persist on the matter however. The waitress arrived with our food. Aizen had ice tea and tofu. I went ahead and ate my fruit salad. Aizen and I watch the couples walk hand in hand down the pathways. I just blush. I quickly finish my meal before him. Aizen finished his meal shortly after me.


	16. Chapter 16

"What else shall we do?"Aizen asked. I shrug my shoulders. I collect my belongings. He chuckle then place his hands in his pockets.

"Hmm, let walk the halls and see if something catches our eye"He offered. I nodded my head. I follow after him.

We looked in some kiddy stores and shoe stores. We also look inside some Bath and Body Works and nutritional stores. It was there Aizen bought some goodies. For example he went for some Macha tea that I think was very delightful. Of course he offered to buy me one but I decline. I sort of felt like he wanted to spend his paycheck. I stroll up and down snacking on some chocolate truffles Aizen had purchase a while back. Little by little I was loosening up. I went into a store that offered the latest pajamas. I strolled up and down looking for some. Aizen just followed me. He offered to take my bag. I hesitated then I said yes. I immediately went to the newest addition they got a hold of. There was a blue luxe lace trimmed chemise with double line bodice and adjustable straps. I oogle that and the passionate navy bound chemise. I eye the sexy black fantasizer caftan for the beach wear. Aizen glance to and from them.

"Could I ask you for your opinion?"I turned to him. I present the two chemises.

"Why yes of course"Aizen answered very interested.

"Which should I go with?"I asked holding them up. He studied the night gowns.

"I would personally go with the elegant embroidered lace body color" He points at the blue.

"Nice choice" I agreed. I tuck the other one. There was also a red mini dress camisole. There was also one chemise that was off the shoulder and another that was color and sheer lace floral design vs. the black lace beading. There was also one that had sheer cups for the nipples and a side slit. Another one had a mesh floral design embroidered chemise. I eye them all. Aizen just watch my face closely.

"Feel free to buy more" He coaxes.

Well I figure it would help Gin out and I was in desperate need for pajamas. I had spend most of my hard earning (on alcohol) which was why I ran to Gin. I went ahead and gather the ones I like best. I quickly got in line with the other women. This time Aizen gave me the money I needed for the payment. He just lingers outside of the store. I took it he was giving me some space. I quickly check out and caught up with him.

"So where too?"I asked him.

"Any where you desire" He chuckle at my reply. I glance around. I saw a sign.

"Hey look a spa" I pointed at a beauty place. Aizen frown but he said nothing. I quickly scan to see why. Many women near the windows were sitting and chatting. There were tanks below the women's feet. When we go closer there were live fishes in it.

"Wow look at that'' I freaked. Aizen looked at a woman.

"Excuse me Ma'am but is that sanitary?"He asked. She nods then she smiles at us.

"Follow me I'll show you the different settings" She offered. I was a bit hesitant but I followed her to the back I watched as she whipped out the tank.

"You sit and place your feet in it"She explained.

"Really?"I asked in disbelief.

"Sure give it a try"She encourages. However I still felt funny so I decided to beg Aizen to go along. I turned to Aizen and pouted. He just stares at her then he sigh. I lit up when he removed his sandals.

"Very well" He murmurs. He stood barefoot with me. I turned to the lady. She whipped out another one. We went ahead and got comfortable. She secures us then she walked away.

"I can only imagine what my men will think once they see me like this "Aizen worried. I laugh lightly at him. Aizen just grinned like a teenager who told a dirty joke. I went ahead and lean in.

"I think it's great for a captain to participate in small events like this''I spoke softly. He nodded his head; the light catching his eyes. It causes them to reflect the illumination making them appear hazel.

"You're the brave one" He praised.

"Oh uh I'm really curious that's all" I deflected. Aizen smiles warmly at me.

"You're modest also" He notes out loud. I open my mouth to argue but the fish swirl around my toes. I quickly looked down. Mine were drawn to my heels vs. Aizen's they looked rather uninterested. He raised an eyebrow.

"That's funny" I answered while looking at his.

"I guess I have clean feet''He jokes. I gesture the lady over.

"Could you explain this?"I asked her.

"Uh no" She replied and switches him out. She appeared with some new ones. They also display boredom around his soles.

"Hmm, that's different''She replied puzzle. Aizen took out his feet.

"That's fine I only wanted to accompany Matsumoto here" He bragged to her. She gazes at his good looks.

"So how much do I owe you?"He asked changing the subject.

"Well since they didn't do anything to you I will only charge you for her" She spoke pointing at me. I took out my feet. Aizen calculated real quick then he took out the payment. She bowed to him. We quickly gather our belongings and left.


	17. Chapter 17

I was getting better and better in my sword fighting although I wasn't as good as Zaraki still. I continue to visit Retsu for treatment. I gaze at the empty beds. Seinosuke Yamada patrols his Captain's hospital. He stopped near me.

"What happen to you?"He snorts. I smile at him.

"I was practicing in my training" I explained. He shakes his head.

"You're the one we ought to thank for the strict ban in traveling''He replied in a disgusted voice. I look surprise.

"I take it you didn't want that?"I asked. He glares at me.

"Yeah now I can't take my little brother out''He snapped. I replied coolly.

"With your horrible character I did you a favor" I replied. He raised his hand as if to hit me but he stopped.

"Yamada"Retsu's cold voice rang. He lowers his hand down. Yamada turned around. He bowed to her instead.

"My apologies Captain" He whispers. Retsu kept her arms hidden. She nods her head once. Yamada left the room. Retsu looked at me.

"I'm sorry about that" She reinforces her amendment. I nodded.

"It's ok Captain" I whisper quietly.

Retsu surveys me still. I smile politely at her. I tucked my short blonde hair behind my ears. I could feel her eyes shifting to the pink scarf I wore around my neck. I glance away from her.

"How are you feeling?"She asked quietly. I answer without looking at her.

"Much better thank you for asking" I thanked.

"Hai''She replied smiling. She gestures for me to come closer. I did so. Retsu searches my wounds. I had the usual nothing different. I went ahead and disrobe so she could have a better chance at healing my wounds. I sat patiently while she extends her hands.

"So Yamada told me he had a little brother''I began. Retsu nods her head but she kept her focus on me. I squirmed a little. I had to admit something about her made me nervous. For some reason I could handle the new Kenpachi but I couldn't handle her gentle nature. I swallowed.

"So what's new I mean what's going on outside of the Seretei?"I asked stiffly. Retsu smiles at me.

"Oh there is the usual going on" She remains vague. I wanted to ask about Captain Aizen but I didn't. I thought about indulging her with our little hang out but I decided against it. After all he'll probably be embarrassed. Retsu seemed to have read my mind.

"I notice you were quite the attention with the dance" She whispered softly. I blushed.

"Oh yeah"I nodded. She lowers her hands. I was healed.

"I have to admire you. You have wonderful taste when it comes to fashion" She compliments me. I turned pink. I always thought I had expensive taste but I didn't acknowledge that. I chose to look modest.

"Captain Unohana you shouldn't speak so highly of me" I laughed. She smiles at me.

"I'm being sincere" She replied. At that another patient was rushed in. I quickly dressed. Unohana remain calmed. She immediately got up. I watched as she strolls over to the injured eleventh division member.

"Let me guess you were sparring right?"She asked him.

"Hai" The man replied shakily. As injured as he was he looked more frighten of her. I decided to take my leave. I hurried away.

I decided to head out. I made sure I had my sword and split. I didn't bother to tell Gin since I imagine he was busy. I knew my chances were better if I strayed from the Seretei. I was hoping to continue my search. I open the gates and strolled under Jidanbo. He immediately senses me.

"What are you up too?"He asked looking worried. I quickly realize he was put on alert by the captains.

"Um I was uh….going to search for a unique person" I lied. Well sort of. The person I had in mind was unique in a sense I had unfinished business with him. He scans me real fast.

"You're a long ways from your squad''He observed. I blushed pink.

"Yes but you see I have rights"I persisted.

"I do not deny you do but I must strongly recommend that you turn back. It's not safe for you well at least for your kind" He murmurs. I smile politely at him. I decided to seduce him. After all who could resist me?


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh Jidanbo"I coo softly. He merely looked at me. I smile wantonly at him.

"Could you let me go just this once? Please" I batted my long thick eyelashes. He frowns but he surveys me. I on purposely flaunted my curves. I brush a hand under my blonde hair and somewhat stroke my pink scarf.

"Hmm"He muses over my offer. I raised a blonde eyebrow and pouted my pink lips at him.

"What would I get as a bribe?" He asked at last. I paused in my tracks. I hadn't thought that far ahead but I figure I could give him a little something. Well at least long enough for me to proceed on my task.

"How about a kiss?" I asked cautiously. He ponders it over.

"Very well" He agreed.

I sigh but gesture for him to lean over. He does so. I kiss him on the left cheek. I knew if Gin knew then he would flip a table. Jidanbo wrinkles his nose but he moves back.

"Very well" He sighs but he beckons me forth.

I went ahead and left. He doesn't bother to stop me. I made my way in ghetto districts that I was sure had a high crime rate. I continue to scour the site for my intended prey. I just hope I was lucky this night.

I leap from roof top to roof top but to no avail. I continue to squander my time in finding my attacker. I scan all of the places for a hint or clue but there were none. I sometimes found someone who looked strikingly close but it wasn't him. I spat and gripped my hilt in an upset manner.

"Damn it" I murmur to myself. I could hear my sword stir.

"Dear you should sleep" She advises me. I snorted but I walked back towards to the Seretei.

I had really done it this time. I manage to wander far away from the comforts of the S.S. I sigh but glance up towards the first ray of dawn. I can't believe I spent the whole night looking for a creep!

"AHHHHHHH!"A girl screamed awfully loud. I stopped in my tracks. My sword immediately woke up.

"Ran honey there is someone in need" She answered. I narrow my silver eyes and flash step over.

"Someone help me please" A girl screamed even louder. I appeared in time to see a man hovering over her tiny figure. She was being held to his chest. I drew my sword and announce my presence.

"Let her go" I yelled. The male just glances over his left shoulder. He was it!

I flash step over his side and raised my sword. I brought it down. Without another word he tossed the would be prey in the way and shonido away from us. I stopped inches from the little girls head. She just sobbed while she collapses on the ground. I glared at the guy.

The man was a hollow or so it seems. I watched as he releases his energy. The girl crawled away from us and into safety nearby. I continue to stand upright. He didn't intimidate me despite the sudden release of his reiatsu.

"My boss experimented on me and made me even powerful than I was" He revealed to me. I gasp at him. He mentions the boss! So he was still in contact with him?

"You definitely weren't one when you attack me" I spoke quietly.

"Yeah now we can kill him without much scolding"Haineko purrs to me. She was referring to the Gotei 13 reaction. I raised her in the air.

"Come on woman" He beckons me forth. I leap then I slash him on the arm. No effect! He just snarls at me.

"What is he on steroids?" I asked Haineko.

"Eh try the soul chain part" She advises.

"Ok"I agreed and leap for him. He fires a cero at me. I dodge them. I appeared behind him. I slash his buff back. He had muscle over muscle.

"Damn!"I yelled. He didn't fall.

He spun around and slapped me. I fell on the ground. He picks me up by the throat. I allowed him to get close then I jabbed my sword in his chest.

Block! He places his arm in the way. I watch as the flesh prevented Haineko from cutting through. At the most it got stuck between his muscles.

"You are out of luck" He tells me.

"Bastard"I spat.

"Tell me is that all you have?" He asked me. I narrow my eyes. I could feel the blood trickle out of the corner of my lip.

"Growl Haineko!"I yelled for her to unleash.

He watched as the dust storm swirl around him and cut his body in multiple parts. I fell from his grip and swirl my hand in a circle controlling the dust cloud. I continue to engulf him in my cloud. He shrieks and releases his reiatsu in order to cancel out the attack. I release my reiatsu hoping to overpower him. He disappears from the view.


	19. Chapter 19

I waited ten minutes before summoning Haineko. She turned into a blade and purrs.

"All done He He" She laughs. I smile at her. Just then Aizen's squad appeared.

"Matsumoto what are you doing here?" He asked studying me behind his rim glasses.

"I was uh…"I spoke but Gin answers him.

"What did I tell yer about chasing hollows?" He grinned. He smacks my shoulder. I flush but squirmed at his cover up. Aizen didn't say a word. He just looks at the empty spot the hybrid hollow was. Gin didn't wait for a command. He yanks me away from sight.

"Just go back to yer squad. You'll be there when I see you ok?"He asked.

"Yes" I spoke but quick step off. I knew better than to stick around.

Gin returns to Aizen. He was kneeling on the ground. Gin just watched as his master merely inspected the grass.

"Sir there is an eye witness" One member yelled. Aizen didn't reply but glance at Gin.

"Oh uh bring her over"Gin ordered. The young girl was brought over.

"Tell us what happen"Gin coos. She just clung to the reaper man.

"I was walking home and this…this….this guy attacked me" She began. Aizen stood up and brush his hands together.

"Please continue"He soothes.

"I think he was going to eat me but that lady helped me" She sobbed. Aizen looked at Gin. The other reapers were conversing and praising Matsumoto's quick actions.

"Lucky for you she was present right Captain?"A noobie asked. The girl sobbed in his chest.

"Yes"Aizen agreed. The light caught his glasses. Gin just remains stoic while watching his master.

"Although I am curious to know why she was out to begin with?"Aizen murmurs for Ichimaru to find out.

My side….

Gin appeared at my barrack. He looks around before speaking.

"Tell me Rangiku was that an innocent hollow or one of yer attackers?" He frisked.

"Why?" I asked curious to know how he deduces the second option. Gin looked at me weird.

"I know ya"Gin answered.

"Ok fine it was" I spoke crossing my arms.

"Lucky for yer I told Aizen that. Although he questions you leaving your squad"Gin explained.

"What did you say?" I asked fearful of what the man thought about me seeking revenge on my attackers.

"I made up a lie"Gin spoke softly. I let out a sigh of relief. So he didn't tell him the whole truth.

"Ran yer know I would do anything for yer but you have to be more cautious about going out especially with Captain Aizen breathing on my back"Gin spoke touching my wrists.

"Hai"I agreed and hugged him.

"I'm sorry. I know I ask too much of you''I whisper.

"No not that"Gin waves aside my guilt.

"I know but still….. I need to be more stealth. I promise I will" I promised him.

"Ok"He spoke but he opens his mouth. For a minute he looked like he wanted to confess something but he thought against it.

"Go on home ya freeze yer tail off" He replied instead. I took the cue and left.

…..

I wasn't sleepy so I decided to sit with a blanket wrap around my shoulders. I watch the sun. Aizen appeared at my place.

"Are you busy?" He inquires politely.

"No" I replied quickly.

"Do you mind if I sit?" He asked.

"No" I answer happily.

"Hai"He spoke while sitting down.

"I'm glad you put that hollow down''He spoke while looking straight.

"Hai"I answer looking straight as well. Several minutes went by before I asked him a question.

"Did you think I would lose?" I pick his brain.

"No" He answers quietly.

"OK"I answer him.

"Matsumoto we're all just concern for your safety"Aizen explained.

"Hai"I replied.

"I hate to see you disfigure" He retorted.

"I'm already ugly" I counter.

"Matsumoto you're very beautiful. Of course being Gin's girlfriend and all''Aizen spoke to me.

"I'm not" I corrected him. He looked at me.

"Oh I assume with you and him hanging out" He spoke looking embarrass at thinking such a thing.

"We're close friends you know brother and sister type" I explain us to him.

"I see and here I thought he was dashing off to marry you" He spoke covering his mouth.

"Hmm? No" I spoke shaking my head.


End file.
